


We are still enemies, right?

by Xennic



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, sonegg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennic/pseuds/Xennic
Summary: "We are still enemies, right? " Sonic asks this question every time they meet. "Heh, of course, we are, hedgehog". Is always the answer by the infamous Dr. Eggman.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	We are still enemies, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic a long time ago, but kinda forgot about its existence, lol.

"We are still enemies, right? " Sonic asks this question every time they meet. "Heh, of course, we are, hedgehog". Is always the answer by the infamous Dr. Eggman. 

And without any doubt or second thought, they just melt in each other's embrace, mouthes immediately interlocking, tongues trying to fight for dominance, it all so sloppy, wild, and violent. 

Big hands of Eggman caressing Sonic's smaller body, touching him all over the place, slowly removing hedgehogs gloves, bandana, and socks because the blue hero is too occupied with the battle of the tongues that he always forgets about everything else. 

They finally part, each breathing like they run a marathon, looking at each other hungrily, ready to leap at any moment and devour each other.

It's not enough, it's never enough! More! They need more of each other! 

Sonic leaps up ready to continue their unfinished battle when Eggman stops him with his hand on the peach-colored chest. He always does it, trying to stretch those moments and enjoy them more, while blue hero prefers to succumb to his primal desires and get his satisfaction as fast as possible. 

Eggman slowly starts stroking Sonic's sides, earning a gentle moan from peach lips. He lowers his head to the hero's neck, placing small kisses that soon become hard biting, making Sonic scream in pleasurable pain. Good thing the island's greatest hero has a thick pelt that covers all the love marks, though, he still prefers to wear his bandana just in case. Sonic finally manages to leap up and start torturing Eggman's neck as well, making sure that the doctor will wear a scarf for at least a week. But soon strength leaves the mighty hero and he prefers to succumb to the pleasure provided by the other. 

Soon Eggman stops his sweet torture, earning a complained whine from blue blur. Doctor grins at Sonic with a satisfied smile, appreciating the bewildered look on the hedgehog's face. He lowers his head to the hedgehog's rapidly moving chest to continue his "work". Of course, he doesn't forget about two sweet sensitive buds that earn oh-so-sweet moan from the mighty hero. The doctor continues his pleasurable journey through Sonics body to hedgehogs belly and eventually to heroes legs, dangerously close to Sonic's most sensitive area, earning another satisfying moan. The doctor knows all Sonic's sensitive spots: behind the ear, under the jaw corner, lower at the neck, the tip of the tail, and inside the thigs, he knows all of them and always uses them all to drive hedgehog to the edge. Sonic hates Eggman for that, hates that he knows him so well, but in those moments of peace between them he doesn't care. 

Damn this Eggman! He always knows how to drive Sonic to the edge, how to make him squirm in his hands how to make him moan with satisfaction, how to tease him until he will beg for more. Maybe Sonic wins in their fights during the day, but at nights, it's Eggman who holds the triumph. Damn him!

Sonic is already on the edge, he is panting so heavily like a dog in a heatwave, his heart is thumping so fast that blue hero fears it might jump out his chest, he is sweating like mad, making his fur more clumped and sticky. The pillows below him are soaked with his sweat drool and tears of pleasure. When will this damned man already give him his so-needed release? "P-please, I *huff* can't", says tired hero. "I know you can, hedgehog, plus we just started, and we can't finish so fast, right? " The answer to doctors question is an incomprehensible sentence, followed by a quiet moan. "Mmm, thought so", and with these words, the doctor returned to his tongue twist torture. 

"Turn on your stomach", the doctor says after awhile. Sonic's groggy mind can't resist anymore and he just obeys in hopes to finally receive so wanted relief, only for his sweet spot to be tortured more. 

Eggman always does it, teasing Sonic for hours, making him sweat and drool like an ill dog, Sonic hates it, hates to be manipulated so easily, but, it feels so good! He just doesn't care anymore and starts moaning uncontrollably, earning a satisfied grunt from the doctor. 

He feels on the edge, so weak, so sensitive, he thinks he might even die from all of this satisfaction when suddenly everything stops. Sonic hears the creaking of the bed and a shift of weight. Now the doctor is above him, breathing hot air in his folded ear. He starts gently kissing Sonics cheeks, but eventually asks: "Just your word". He always asks blue hero this, never forcing himself on hedgehog even though Sonic could care less in such a hot state. " Yes! Please", is always the answer. They briefly kiss, more gentle this time, when finally, they unite in one unison getting their ultimate satisfaction. 

The mornings are always rough after those nights. Sonic's head is slightly throbbing and his body feels like it was under a press. But he never complains, it's a small price compared to what he gets during the nights. The nights when he can be his true self, to release his inner animal, to use his teeth and claws, leaving unforgettable marks on his enemy. 

Sonic looks to his left where Eggman usually sleeps, only to be met with an empty pillow. The doctor always wakes up first, leaving the hedgehog alone in the bed. But Sonic doesn't mind it, he actually is thankful to the doctor for that, he sure doesn't want to have any awkward conversations in the mornings. 

He finally manages to get up from the bed and take a shower. He then quickly leaves without any goodbyes, and hurries to his house, before Tails wakes up. 

Obviously his friends have no clue that Sonic was having those rendezvous with the evil scientist for years now. He always leaves late at night and returns in at early morning, when everyone are still asleep. Of course, after such rough nights, Sonic is completely without any strength so he just prefers to sleep during the day, a good thing his friends are already considering him lazy enough. 

During the days, Sonic and Eggman act, as usual, playing their villain/hero parts. There are never any awkward tension between them, quite the opposite, each is always trying to be more cheeky and insufferable than the other, to get their blood boiling only to relive this boiling later at nights, that always start with the same question: "We are still enemies, right? ".


End file.
